


Art for "Someone Alive"

by HitoriAlouette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriAlouette/pseuds/HitoriAlouette
Summary: Art for the SPN Media Big Bang 2020
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Art for "Someone Alive"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804104) by [themoonandotherslikeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonandotherslikeit/pseuds/themoonandotherslikeit). 



For this [SPN Media Big Bang,](https://themoonandotherslikeit.tumblr.com/) I had the pleasure of collaborating with [TheMoonandOthersLikeIt](https://themoonandotherslikeit.tumblr.com/) on this story, I have had a lot of fun making art for this fic so please go and read it!

The art was made using different mediums, including pencils, ink, watercolors, and Photoshop!

[Tumblr Art Post ](https://hitori-alouette.tumblr.com/post/616404823668064256/art-for-someone-alive-by-themoonandotherslikeit) Tumblr Masterpost


End file.
